Denith Skies
Description Denith Skies is a young pegasus mare, born in Fillydelphia to the couple Soary Skies and Grace Skies. She had a younger sister named Deana. Denith's Special Talent is clock-work. By trade she's a clockmaker and repairmare, but she enjoys all things to do with clockwork - especially new and complicated deviced. Denith's right wing was horribly injured during a freak weather accident, and her left hind leg was hamstrung by her (eventually) deranged father. As such, her wing is still recovering and she is unable to fly (yet), and she walks everywhere with a sligh, but noticable limp. Personality Denith is incredibly focused whenever she works, almost going as far as total self-neglect. She won't stop working until she's confident a job is done - and done right. She can be brash and sometimes a little blunt when talking to others, most a result of spending countless days holed up in her basement. Despite being such a heavy thinker, her panic button is incredibly close to the surface - but given a few minutes to calm down Denith can usually reason a situation and sort it out logically. She usually hides this but Denith secretly yearns for friendship and someone to call family (especially since the incident involving her father) - however her nature prevents her from expressing herself this way. As mentioned above, Denith panics far too easily and is slightly anti-social. Her bluntness has roped her into many an awkward situation. Denith is holding in a lot of emotional trauma and there are a few things that grates her to the point of bucking something - the two big ones being her family and her previous work. If Denith falls deathly silent, it means you've struck a nerve. History Denith's father, Soary, was the retired ex-weather-control master from Cloudsdale. He married Grace and they had two foals: Denith and Deana. Choosing to stay away from the excitement of weather-central, the family moved to Fillydelphia. At a young age, Denith discovered her love of all things clock-work. Eventually becoming a clock-maker by profession, Denith spent her free time creating contraptions and restoring old, historical clocks. A few years before current events, Denith's father began exhibiting strange behaviour - he had begun carrying a diary around, sometimes muttering incoherently to himself as he scribbled into it - the only thing ever making sense was the constant repeating of 'End'. Not long after Soary's odd behaviour, did the house the four were living in burned down, the fire having been set 'accidentally' by a knocked over candle - Denith watched in horror as all of her worldly possessions and previous clockwork mechanisms burned while there was nothing she could do. Soary's incoherent behaviour did not help with Denith's stress levels. One day, she came home to find her mother and sister brutally murdered, and to be assaulted by her now seemingly-insane father. In her ensuing escape, Denith's rear left leg was hamstrung by the mad-pony, leaving her permanently crippled. Soary was deemed mentally unstable and locked in the local asylum. Denith spent her time in hospital in an emotional daze - the overstress turning her mane from dark green to silvery grey. Seeking a new life, the young mare flew to Ponyville, where a freak storm had crippled her right wing. She befriended another young mare, Viole Strings, who was a blind unicorn. Together, they helped each other with their disabilities - Denith guided the blind one while Viole offered her physical support for Denith's ruined leg. Together the two formed a close, platonic relationship - becoming like sisters to each other (As Denith saw a lot of her deceased sister in Viole). It took Denith a long time before she realised she had fallen in love with the mare - and although scared of being labelled a 'fillyfooler' at first, the two formed an even closer love between them, even if it took many months before Denith finally came out to the public with her 'secret'. She has become Ponyville's resident repair-mare for all things clockwork. Other Info Denith has noticable scarring along the base of her right wing, and on her hind leg where her father had slashed her. She wears thick, red-rimmed glasses that she's practically blind without (Her bad eyes is a result of her staying indoors with poor lighting while working.) Although a slighly anti-social and indoors pony, she is a pegasus and as such still loves to get out and feel the wind through her mane every now and then. She has been unable to do this recently due to her injured wing. Denith Skies was originally written for the (slightly grimdark) RP setting Spurring of Darkness (that got closed down due to forced beyond our control). I have retconned and changed quite a few details tieing Denith down to this RP setting. TEST PONY SOURCE CODE Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Male